Thank you!
by FallenAngelWolf aka lilysmom09
Summary: So thank you, for showing me, that best friends can not be trusted and thank you for lying to me" stanxkyle, kylexchistopher. kyle tells stan just how he feels at the talent show, but will stan realize his mistake in time or is kyle gone for good?
1. Chapter 1

Ahhhhh okies I'm back! Hi peoples. First I'm sorry I have not been around! Most of you know I was in nursing school and that took up way too much time. Well good news I graduated! Yea me lol so now I have a month off before I go back for my BA. So I plan to work on my other stories while off! Anyway this one came to me a few days ago. I had found my old simple plan cd and when I heard this song I thought of Kyle and Stan. Now normally I love style and don't care for these kinds of stories, but I wanted to try my hand at it and see. Yes Stan is a dick and loses Kyle. It's sad but hey it happens. Let me know what you think please! I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK ((OR STAN AND KYLE WOULD BE DATING)) OR THE SONG THAT IS SIMPLE PLAN, NO SUE ME! I HAS NO MONIES!

Back stage Kyle stood holding his guitar and waiting for the current act to finish up before his "band" took the stage for their performance at the annual talent show. He was already nervous, getting up in front of most of the town to perform but add to that the fact that tonight he was going to tell a certain someone just how he felt about them now. His now former best friend Stan marsh. Who Kyle had also been secretly in love with for the last 3years. Kyle felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kenny grinning at him with Skye right behind him.

"You ok dude" Kenny asked clearly worried about Kyle.

"Yea I think so" Kyle replied nervously as the current act finished up their performance.

"It will be ok Kyle" Skye said walking forward to give him a hug. Kyle hugged her back and prayed she was right. Just then Mr. Mackey came up to them

"Mkay guys your on next" he said

"Right let's do this" Kyle said walking out on stage with Kenny and Skye right behind him. Kyle and Kenny took their places at the two mic's set up on stage while Skye took her place at the drums and adjusted her mic. Kyle cleared his throat and looked out into the coward. He was actually pleased to see Stan and his whore, Wendy sitting in the second row right in the middle so he could have a clear view of the stage. Stan met his eyes for a second before finding the floor; just this action gave Kyle the courage he needed. He grabbed the mic and spoke with a calm voice that even surprised him

"Hello South Park we are TP and this song goes out to a very special someone" Kyle spoke strumming his guitar and smiling when he noticed Stan looking up at him nervously. Kenny and Skye joined Kyle as the song started and Kyle was happen to notice they sounded good and his voice was firm as he started.

"I thought that I could always count on you

I thought that nothing could become between us two

We said as long as we would stick together

We'd be alright we'd be okay

But I was stupid

And you broke me down

I'll never be the same again" Kyle sang while looking Stan right in the eye

"So thank you for showing me

That best friends can not be trusted

And thank you for lying to me

Your friendship and good times we had

You can have um back

Yeah" Kenny and Skye added their voices to the course making them louder.

"I wonder why it always has to hurt

For every blessing that you have to learn

I won't forget what you did to me

How you showed me things

I wish I'd never seen

But I was stupid

And you broke me down

I'll never be the same again" at this part Stan put his head in his hands, Kyle was sure he was remembering that night.

"So thank you for showing me

That best friends can not be trusted

And thank you for lying to me

Your friendship and good times we had

You can have um back

Yeah" Kyle began his guitar solo and the special part just for Stan.

"When the tables turn again

You'll remember me my friend

You'll be wishing I was there for you

I'll be the one you'll miss the most

But you'll only find my ghost

As time goes by

You'll wonder why

You're all alone" Kyle watched as Stan picked his head up and saw tears in his eyes. Stan did remember that night a month ago; Stan had come over to Kyle's upset, he had caught Wendy cheating on him, again. Kyle had tried to keep his feelings hidden and just be there for Stan as a friend. But he had slipped up and Stan figured it out. After confronting Kyle and getting him to confess Stan had attacked him mouth with his own and even though Kyle knew it was wrong, knew Stan did not feel the same about him, Kyle could not find the will to stop him and before he knew it they were both naked, and Stan was taking him. That night Kyle lay in wonder next to his best friend turned lover overnight. He had let his self believe they could be together and the next morning Stan did not seem to regret their night of passion. However was not ready to come out to their parents or class mates, so for the next week the two would met in secret every chance they could. But Kyle knew it would not last and he was right because by the following week Stan was avoiding him. Kyle had to find out from cartman that Stan had forgiven Wendy again and they were now back together. Kyle was heartbroken and confronted Stan after school at the bus stop. Stan of course said he had been a mistake, he was sorry and wanted them to remain friends. Kyle couldn't do it though and Stan had become angry calling him a pussy and fag, it had been at that moment Skye had stepped in and slapped Stan hard enough to make him fall over. Stan had jumped up ready to hit her back when Kenny knocked him back down again, both of them cursing and yelling. They all ended up saying ugly things and Stan had stomped off swearing they were all no longer friends. In the following weeks Skye and Kenny had been there for him, taking him out or just letting him sit at home and weep. Stan had tried after a few days to rejoin the group but he was shunned right away. Stan had tried texting and calling Kyle at night to explain things but Kyle would not listen. He finally gave up and started hanging with Wendy's group but Kyle caught Stan staring after him daily at school. Even now as they both stared at each other Kyle watched Stan mouth the words "I'm sorry". Kyle just shook his head. No Stan wasn't sorry, not really.

"So thank you for showing me

That best friends can not be trusted

And thank you for lying to me

Your friendship and good times we had

You can have um back

So thank you

For lying to me

So thank you

For all the times you let me down

So thank you

For lying to me

So thank you

Your friendship

You can have it back" Kyle sang as the song came to an end and the crowd cheered. Kyle, Kenny, and Skye took their bows and headed back stage. Kyle stole one last glance at Stan who was still sitting in his seat, tears in his eyes. Back stage the three joined their other friends and watched the rest of the show from the back. After the talent show they all went out to eat. Kyle was happy to find he felt better after getting it all out and being with friends helped. That night for the first time in a month, Kyle went to bed dry eyed and happy. The next few months flew by and before any of them knew it, it was time to graduate and say goodbye. After the ceremony Kyle joined his parents and friends as they took pictures. He had seen Stan leave right after with his family and his new "fiancée" Wendy. Kyle could honestly say he was not upset about them anymore and if anything felt sorry for Stan.

-4yrs later. New York City, New York

Kyle sat in the living room of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend of 2yrs and his two best friends, Kenny and Skye. The three had moved to New York right after high school. Kyle was studying to be a lawyer and while in law school had ran into Christopher of all people! Turns out after the Canadian/American war he had decided to study law of all things. It had taken Kyle awhile to warm up and trust Christopher but the two had been happily dating for over 2yrs and had even talked marriage. Kenny and Skye had come with Kyle and both studied at a nearby college. Skye was finishing up her BA in nursing and Kenny wanted to be a social worker/ teacher to help kids in abusive homes. The two had married last winter and were happy newlyweds. The four friends couldn't be happier and were enjoying a game night at home when the doorbell rang. Kyle who was closest and not playing at the moment got up to answer it.

"If it's the pizza guy ask him what took so long dam it" Kenny yelled as Skye's Wii person knocked him out in boxing.

"Ken, you Hitz like a girl" Christopher laughed. Kyle couldn't help but grin at them as he walked over to open the door. That grin was replaced by shock as soon as Kyle caught sight of who was standing at his door. At first Kyle wasn't sure it was him, he was older sure but he looked beyond how old he really was, and beaten down and like he hadn't bathed in a few days. Stan looked up at Kyle and tried a weak smile.

"Hey dude"

"Stan?" dude what" Kyle started not sure what to think as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Yea it's me dude" Stan said looking back down at the floor.

"Stan… what happen" Kyle ask feeling so sorry for his former best friend. Stan just laughed.

"Wendy, she ah yea left me, for token again" Stan explained "came home from work early for our anniversary and found them together. She kicked me out of my house then got everything in the divorce. Had to move back home with my parents." Stan wiped a tear from his eye.

"Wow Stan I'm, I'm sorry" Kyle said and he truly was sorry for Stan

"Yea well, you tried to warn me huh" Stan said giving him another week smile.

"Stan I'm" Kyle started before the door opened.

"Kyle what are you…. Oh" Skye said as she saw Stan, Kenny and Christopher were right beside her in the door way. The former friends all looked at each other uneasily.

"Stan" Kenny said giving him a small node.

"Kenny, Skye, heard you two got marriage, congrates" Stan said. They just nodded.

"Kyle who iz this" Christopher asked looking puzzled.

"This is an old friend of mine, Stan marsh, not sure if you remember him he was part of viva la reissuance" Kyle explained.

"Oh yes, yes the one after the black haired girl" Christopher said remembering Stan.

"Um yea' Stan said "so you all live together now?"

"Yea we do" Kyle answered in a small voice. He was uncomfortable as hell.

"Well Stan it was, nice to see you again. Kenny, Christopher why don't we go find out where the hell our pizza is" Skye said pushing Kenny back in through the door. Kyle was grateful to her and mouthed a thank you. Skye just nodded. Christopher turned to follow but stopped to grab Kyle's hand.

"Don't take too long eh" he said then headed back in, leaving Kyle and Stan alone.

"So…you and Christopher huh?" Stan ask clearly hurt.

"Yes, we've been dating for over 2yrs Stan" Kyle said. Looking up at Stan.

"Dude, Kyle look I'm sorry, I was so stupid years ago I love" Stan started but Kyle put his hand up to stop him.

"No Stan, just don't. I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you anymore. You had your chance Stan. I'm sorry but that's how it is" Kyle said amazed at how strong he sounded talking to the guy that broke his year so long ago. Stan nodded as tears streamed down his face.

"I'm so sorry Kyle, so, so sorry" he muttered. "If I could do it over again, id chose you"

"I know. Goodbye Stan. I hope you find your own happiness one day" Kyle said stepping forward to give his former friend a hug. Stan was startled for a second then returned the hug. The two broke away and Stan headed back down the hall way. At the steps he turned back to Kyle.

"If you change your mind, look me up" he said.

Kyle just shook his head and headed back into his apartment. Kyle found his boyfriend and friends sitting at the kitchen bar waiting for him. Kyle sighed and took a seat between Christopher and Skye.

"Well what happen" Skye asked

"Wendy left him again, took everything in the divorce, he wanted me back but I told him no. I'm happy now" Kyle said taking Christopher's hand. "I told him he had his chance and now it's too late"

"Good for you Kyle" Kenny said patting in on the shoulder.

"Are you ok my love" Christopher asked wrapping his arms around Kyle.

"Yea, I just, feel sorry for him I guess."

"Don't Kyle" Skye said. Kyle knew she was right, but a part of him did still love Stan, and he guess he always would. But Stan didn't love him the same.

"Yea, so did we find out where the pizza was" Kyle asked remember about the lost pizza

"Oh yea it's on its way" laughed Skye "dude got lost, must be new"

"Noob" Kenny said laughing as he wrapped his arms around Skye and they all had a good laugh. Kyle looked around at his boyfriend and friends and knew no matter what he wouldn't change a thing in his life. He only hoped one day Stan would find happiness like he did.

END

Oh my gosh im done lol so yea im really happy with this story so please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

So.. yea when I first started this story I wanted it to be a one shot and be done. But I've had an amazing reviewer that wanted more and to be honest I do not want to leave my story like this. as I said in the first chapter I am NOT a fan of these kind of stories, sorry its not my cup of tea and im a huge fangirl for style lol its my weakness really so leaving my story ending the way it did has been on my mind since and I just can not leave it like this lol. So I will be adding a new ch and it will end with stanxkyle I promise! I only ask for a few days to get it worked out! Thank you to my reviewers!


End file.
